fictional_tv_channelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Univision(Car City)
Spanish TV 1960-1966 In April 1960, SpanishTV Launched becoming the first Spanish-Language Network in Car City History. The Network would first air Spanish Movies and English Cartoon Shorts with Spanish Subtitles. 1966-1969 In 1965, The network started to air Spanish shows from overseas. In 1966, SpanishTV started to air American Shows dubbed in Spanish. Some of the American Shows that got dubbed in Spanish were Cash and Carry, NBC News, & Gunsmoke. In 1968, The network added The Honeymooners dubbed in Spanish. The network started to air more NBC Shows in Spanish. NBC En Español(Car City) 1969-1975 NBC En Español carried most of the NBC schedule dubbed in Spanish. NBC En Español Aired a Spanish Version of Password Every Day @ 12pm 1975-1979 NBC En Español Started to air shows from SIN in 1976. NBC Car City wanted to air more Spanish Movies in 1977. Music Videos were added to the mix in October 1977. NBC En Español's first music show was Musicá TV which debut on September 26, 1977. Musica TV was a very successful show on the network. 1979-1980 NBC had produced the first original movie called "La Aventuras de Cleopatra." The movie aired on August 11, 1979. NBC continued to produce their own movies throughout the 1979 to the 1980's. The Spanish Version of Password was cancelled on September 7, 1979. NBC-SIN 1980-1986 In March 1980, NBC decided to add the SIN name to the Spanish Channel. The Network started to air the Spanish Version of Family Feud called "Familia Dice(Family Says)" on September 8, 1980. 1986-1988 NBC-SIN returned to airing Cartoon Shorts, this time dubbing it in Spanish. The Network started to air the Spanish Version of Jeopardy called "Jeopardy!: El Juego de Trivia" on September 15, 1986. In 1987, NBC-SIN started to air Lucha Libre on their network on Saturday @ 10pm. The show was originally 60 Minutes long. In 1988, The Network revived the Spanish Version of Password. NBC-Univision 1988-1992 In October 1988, NBC-SIN was rebranded into NBC-Univision. In July 1989, NBC-Univision cancelled Jeopardy! El Juego de Trivia. In September 1989, The Spanish Version of Pyramid called "Pyramid en NBC-Univision" debuted. 1992-2001 In September 1992, Wheel en NBC-Univision Debuted. In June 1993, Summer Bash En Español Debuted. In September 1993, El Juego de Citas(The Dating Game) Debuted, and The Spanish Version of Password was cancelled once again. Univision(Car City) 2001-2017 In April 2001, NBC Ended their partnership with Univision, therefore removing the Spanish dubbed NBC Shows. In July 2001, El Juego de Citas was cancelled. In October 2001, Video Games Unleashed En Español debuted. In September 2002, Xbox TV En Español Debuted, and Wheel en Univision(Formerly Wheel on NBC-Univision) ended. 2017-Present In 2003, The cartoon shorts stopped airing for good. In September 2005, Puerto Rico Feud(Puerto Rican Version of Family Feud) debuted. In September 2006, Sucker Free Latino Debuted, and Familia Dice ended. In July 2007, Puerto Rico Feud was cancelled. Programming 1960's * Password(1967-1979: 1988-1993) * Cartoon Shorts(1960-1967: 1986-2003) * Cash and Carry(1966-1968) * Gunsmoke(1966-1982) * NBC News(1965-2001) * Lassie(1965-1975) * The Honeymooners(1968-1970) * CBS News(1966-1969) * Movies(1960-1986: 1989-Present) * NBC(1965-2001) 1970's * Musica TV(1977-1991: 1997-1999) * The Price is Right(1971-1974) * WWWF Revolution(1972-1978) * Latin Countdown(1979-1984) * NBC Top 20 En Español(1979-1995) 1980's * Familia Dice(1980-2006) * WWF NexStar(Spanish Commentary)(1981-1986) * WWF Nueva York(1982-1994) * WWF Car City En Español(1985-1992) * Jeopardy!: El Juego de Trivia(1986-1989) * Match Game En Español(1987-1999) * NBC-Univision Musica Countdown(1989-1992) * Pyramid en NBC-Univision/Univision(1989-2008) 1990's * Wheel en NBC-Univision/Univision(1992-2002: 2007-2011) * WWF Altas(1990-1995) * Summer Bash(1993-Present) * El Juego de Citas(1993-2001) * Lucky 7(1996-2000) * Total Request Latino(1999-2003) 2000's * Video Games Unleashed En Español(2001-Present) * Xbox TV En Español(2002-2015) * Puerto Rican Feud(2005-2007) * Sucker Free Latino(2006-Present) __FORCETOC__